Observing Lucifer (traduction)
by GlitchedMindy
Summary: Lucifer est un mystère que Chloé veut résoudre. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à ce que les pièces du puzzle commencent à former un tableau impossible. Elle a dit à Lucifer qu'elle acceptait son assertion d'être le Diable parce qu'elle "avait besoin des oeufs". Elle commence à se demander pour combien de temps encore elle pourra s'accrocher à cette excuse. (Saison 2)


Fanfiction traduite de l'anglais, avec la permission de son auteure. Vous trouverez l'original sur Archive of our Own, _Observing Lucifer_ par **Liannabob**.

**Notes de la traductrice :** Les notes de bas de page sont des notes de traduction, mais les liens ne fonctionnent pas sur ce site (ça marche sur Ao3, cela dit, viendez sur Ao3 on est bien). N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si vous appréciez mon travail, j'ai besoin de motivation pour continuer à traduire. Les conseils de traduction sont également les bienvenus!

* * *

Cela rend Chloé folle de ne pas réussir à trouver d'information sur Lucifer qui soit antérieure à son arrivée à Los Angeles. Elle a passé des heures à fouiller. Elle a sollicité le peu de faveurs dont elle dispose auprès d'autres départements. Elle a même relevé ses empreintes digitales au bar. En relevant les yeux alors qu'elle retirait l'adhésif, Mazikeen s'était trouvée _juste là_, à la regarder prendre les empreintes, et son sourire était tellement narquois que Chloé n'a guère été surprise de l'absence absolue de résultats dans la base de données.

Lucifer Morningstar est un mystère.

Si elle lui demande d'où il est venu, il lui répondra qu'il le lui a déjà dit - qu'il est venu de l'Enfer, bien sûr.

C'est exaspérant.

Il arrive au commissariat et la surprend en train de fouiller dans les registres des naissances au Royaume-Uni de 1965 à 1980. Elle suppose que l'homme est dans la moitié ou fin de trentaine, peut-être au début de la quarantaine. Le mot clé "Lucifer" est évident sur son écran, et elle est loin d'être assez rapide pour le lui cacher.

Il rit, ravi.

"Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Il l'est probablement, avec un nom pareil", se rengorge-t-il, manifestement enchanté et visiblement certain que Chloé n'a rien trouvé.

"Êtes vous né au Royaume-Uni, ou bien l'accent est venu plus tard ?" demande Chloé.

"Je ne suis pas né au Royaume-Uni", concède-t-il aisément, toujours largement souriant. Il se penche à nouveau pour regarder l'écran. "Et - 1965 ? Vraiment ? Vous me flattez. Je suis bien plus âgé que ça, chère Lieutenante [1]. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus âgé."

* * *

Pour autant qu'elle sache, Lucifer ne ment jamais à propos de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Seulement à propos de sa famille et de lui même, au travers du filtre de ses illusions religieuses. Même quand il serait poli ou beaucoup plus simple de mentir, il dit la vérité.

Parfois, soupçonne Chloé, il le fait simplement parce qu'il adore semer la discorde. Le reste du temps, cependant, il est clair qu'il obéit à une forme d'éthique personnelle strictement définie, ou à des règles qu'il s'est imposées à lui-même. Pour quelqu'un qui prétend être le diable, il fait preuve d'un curieux sens moral dans certaines circonstances.

Il est un maître en matière de détournements d'attention et de demi-vérités, et elle a vu Dan en faire les frais une douzaine de fois, voire davantage. Lucifer énonce généralement des faits parfaitement véridiques tout en omettant suffisamment d'informations pour brosser un tableau complètement différent de la réalité. C'est un jeu pour lui, elle le sait. Une question de fierté.

Elle en éprouve une étrange compassion pour lui, en imaginant les traumatismes ou mauvais traitements qu'il a dû subir pour en venir à devenir "Lucifer". Avec son intelligence et son charisme, elle se demande qui il aurait été sans ce catalyseur. Un musicien célèbre, peut-être. Ou un homme politique. Quelqu'un vivant sous les projecteurs, c'est certain.

Elle joue aux devinettes avec elle-même. Elle essaie de lui attribuer différents noms, en essayant de trouver celui qui semble coller. John. Fabio. David. Marcel. Rumpelstiltskin.

Aucun d'entre eux ne correspond.

Au bout d'un moment, "Lucifer" cesse d'être le nom du diable et devient familier. Une suite de syllabes qui signifie "cet homme-enfant narcissique, éhonté et beau-et-bien-trop-conscient-de-l'être". Son partenaire.

C'est semblable, se dit-t-elle, à la façon dont Lucifer l'appelle sa "Lieutenante". Ce n'est pas juste un titre. Il y a plein d'autres lieutenants de police. Dan est presque toujours le "Lieutenant Ducon [2]" et jamais seulement "lieutenant". Quand Lucifer dit "Lieutenant(e)", il veut dire "Chloé".

* * *

Lucifer est chez elle. C'est le début de la soirée et il est passé — plus exactement, est entré par effraction — pour discuter de la légalité d'une vengeance impitoyable sur la personne d'un "répugnant mortel" ayant posé la main sur son piano.

Trixie et elle dégustent des sundaes en profitant du spectacle. Regarder Lucifer se plaindre est particulièrement divertissant. Chloé devra s'assurer que Lucifer comprenne bien que broyer les mains des gens, peu importe à quel point il en a envie, est complètement illégal. Elle serait absolument contrainte de l'arrêter et, non, pas d'une façon amusante. Elle est presque certaine qu'il ne se plaint que pour la forme, et soupçonne qu'il est venu juste pour la voir. Elle n'ira pas jusqu'à le dénoncer, cependant.

Elle et Trixie échangent des regards quand il se lance dans une nouvelle diatribre au sujet d'une araignée qui aurait eu l'audace de poser ses quartiers dans sa décapotable.

"Avez-vous laissé le toit ouvert pour la nuit ?" questionne Chloé.

"Bien sûr", dit-il, avec la mine indignée d'un chat trempé, visiblement sans faire le lien logique pourtant évident entre les deux évènements.

"Elle s'est probablement faufilée dans la voiture pendant la nuit, alors."

"Mais c'est un garage privé", répond-il avec colère, et Trixie éclate de rire. Chloé parvient difficilement à garder une expression sérieuse.

Elles ont atteint le fond de leurs coupes de glaces, et Chloé prend la cerise par la queue. Trixie fait de même, et elles cognent les fruits l'un contre l'autre avant de les engloutir tous entiers.

"Est-ce que… vous êtes en train de nouer vos queues de cerises ?" demande Lucifer, distrait par leur manège.

"Mhm", marmonne Chloé.

"Tu veux essayer ?" demande Trixie, quelque peu salement. Elle est toujours en train de mâcher le fruit. Ce n'est pas beau à voir, et Chloé manque d'éclater de rire face à l'expression déconcertée et dégoûtée de Lucifer.

Lucifer la regarde à nouveau, ainsi que sa joue et le muscle qui s'y active clairement, et son sourcil se soulève assez haut pour que Chloé lève les yeux au ciel. Elle coupe court à la probable suggestion obscène qu'il s'apprête à faire en se couvrant la bouche de la main et en expliquant : "Ça n'a pas besoin d'être salace. C'est amusant. On fait toujours ça." Elle cogne doucement de l'épaule contre celle de son petit singe, et Trixie lui adresse un sourire radieux. La fillette recrache sa tige. C'est… plié, plutôt que noué, mais Trixie fait un noeud dans la chose machouillée et montre son trophée avec fierté malgré tout.

Lucifer observe Chloé, cependant, et il y a un défi dans son regard qu'elle se sent juste assez détendue et imprudente pour relever. Quelques tours de langue supplémentaires et elle extrait une tige soigneusement nouée de sa bouche.

"Tant de talents", fait Lucifer d'une voix roucoulante, un sourire surpris mais ravi aux lèvres. Chloé regrette déjà ses décisions. Elle est certaine qu'il mentionnera cette anecdote au moment le plus inapproprié possible.

"Tu veux essayer ?" suggère Trixie à nouveau. Elle dépose sa tige de cerise - pas très ragoûtante, certes - sur la table et soulève le bocal de cerises pour l'offrir à Lucifer, en étalant au passage le jus collant de ses doigts sur le verre.

Il en cueille une par le bout de la queue et dépose le fruit sur ses lèvres. En une brève succion, le fruit se détache de la tige. Il avale la cerise tout rond et place la tige dans sa bouche.

"Tu es supposé mâcher ta nourriture !" le réprimande Trixie, et Chloé est ravie que sa fille soit distraite parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est en train de rougir. Lucifer la regarde droit dans les yeux, et elle peut voir les mouvements de sa mâchoire et dans ses joues pendant qu'il fait travailler sa langue.

"C'est quel genre de noeud _ça_ ?" demande Trixie quand il sort la tige quelques secondes plus tard.

"Windsor", répond Lucifer avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Lucifer a une cicatrice sous le menton. Elle n'est visible que par la discrète ligne de peau exposée lorsqu'il incline la tête juste dans le bon angle — un fragment de peau non couvert par son habituelle barbe naissante. Elle le questionne à ce sujet, et il reste silencieux si longtemps qu'elle pense qu'il ne répondra pas.

Finalement, il hausse les épaules.

"Je la tiens de mon frère."

"Amenadiel ?"

"Michael", corrige-t-il, le regard dur et distant pendant juste un instant. Un éclair d'émotion vite dissimulé par un sourire.

Michael, pense Chloé. Comme l'archange. Elle lui poserait bien la question, mais elle est certaine que Lucifer lui répondrait simplement qu'il l'a reçue lors de la rébellion contre le paradis.

Elle ne pose pas la question.

* * *

Chloé explique à Lucifer qu'elle accepte son degré de folie parce qu'elle a "besoin des oeufs".

C'est partiellement vrai.

Majoritairement vrai.

Cependant, il y a ce soupçon de doute persistant qui la ronge. Dans quelle mesure est-ce parce qu'elle accepte son excentricité, et dans quelle mesure est-ce parce qu'elle ne veut pas croire qu'il est dérangé ?

Parce que s'il ne ment pas… S'il est _vraiment_ le _véritable Diable_…

C'est beaucoup trop gros. Trop excessif. Trop tiré par les cheveux, et une centaine d'autres excuses pour ne pas trop y réfléchir.

Chloé est une enquêtrice, mais elle jette l'échantillon de sang de Lucifer.

* * *

Lucifer est un excellent cuisinier.

C'est un samedi matin et elle se réveille non pas à cause de l'alarme ou d'une Trixie grimpant sur son lit, mais en raison de la douce voix de baryton qui chante dans sa cuisine et de l'odeur de la nourriture en train de cuire.

Elle presse son oreiller contre son visage pour y étouffer un cri de frustration.

Elle se lève, haut et bas de pyjama bien en place, et adresse un regard noir à Lucifer lorsqu'elle se faufile dans la cuisine.

Trixie, la petite traîtresse, est déjà installée au comptoir et sourit largement à Lucifer pendant qu'il cuisine. Chloé ne reconnaît pas la mélodie qu'il fredonne. Quelque chose de mélancolique et chantant. Ça convient bien à sa voix.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?" l'interrompt-elle. Elle sait que ses cheveux sont en pétard. Son pyjama a une tache de jus sur l'épaule. Elle n'est pas maquillée.

"Lieutenant, êtes vous toujours aussi charmante au réveil ?", il la dévore ouvertement du regard, et ça pourrait être une remarque sarcastique, mais ça n'en est pas une. Il la regarde comme s'il était affamé, et ça n'a rien à voir avec les pancakes qu'il est en train de préparer. Elle serait flattée si elle n'était pas si agacée.

"Il prépare le petit-déjeuner !" lui annonce Trixie. Son petit ouistiti a les yeux brillants et les cheveux en broussaille comme seuls les enfants peuvent l'être à cette heure.

"Café", demande Chloé, presque en un grognement, et Lucifer place une tasse devant elle d'un geste exagéré. Son costume et ses cheveux sont impeccables. Lorsqu'il retire sa main, elle perçoit le parfum de son eau de Cologne.

Elle le déteste un peu.

Il place une assiette de pancakes en face de Trixie, et elle le déteste un peu moins.

"Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites pour entrer à chaque fois", dit Chloé, sirotant son café, qui a un bien meilleur goût que sa préparation habituelle, maudit soit-il. Est-ce qu'il l'a amené avec lui ? "J'ai changé les serrures."

"Oh, oui, une excellente précaution. On n'est jamais trop prudent", se réjouit Lucifer, ce qui ne répond pas du tout à sa question. Il remplit une autre assiette de pancakes et la dépose devant elle, couteau et fourchette sur une serviette qu'il glisse à côté du reste. La nourriture a l'air de sortir d'une couverture de magasine.

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux en l'air.

Elle mange les crêpes, désagréablement délicieuses. Sa fille chante des louanges à Lucifer pour sa cuisine entre deux bouchées, visiblement au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Chloé doit empêcher Lucifer de trop en faire parce qu'il n'a clairement pas la moindre idée du fait que l'excès de sucre peut rendre un enfant malade.

Elle en est à sa deuxième tasse de café, et Lucifer s'est installé de l'autre côté du comptoir pour déguster son propre petit-déjeuner. Il utilise sa fourchette pour découper des bouchées propres et parfaitement calibrées. Par une goutte de sirop en trop. Trixie est clairement en adoration devant lui et Chloé _voudrait_ pouvoir dire qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Lucifer a du charisme à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, et Trixie a pensé qu'il plaisantait quand il lui a demandé "d'aller chercher". Lucifer parle à Trixie comme il parlerait à une adulte, ce qui a ses inconvénients, mais flatte considérablement sa fille. Chloé suppose que Lucifer se lassera de l'interaction quand Trixie commencera à le harceler de questions. Elle la laisse faire. Si lui dire franchement de ne pas s'introduire chez elle par effraction ne parvient pas à le dissuader, peut être que le fait d'avoir à s'occuper d'une enfant de huit ans trop enthousiaste fonctionnera davantage.

"Tu es vraiment le diable ?"

"Oui."

"Non, mais en réalité ?"

"Oui."

"Non, mais tu es vraiment le diable ?"

"Toujours oui."

"Donc, c'est toi qui t'occupes de l'Enfer ?"

"C'est ce que je faisais avant."

"C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?"

Lucifer cligne des yeux face à ce soudain changement de sujet, mais suit. Chloé est quelque peu impressionnée par sa patience.

"Noir, mais je suis polyvalent."

Trixie fait une pause, car elle s'attend à ce que Lucifer lui demande quelle est _sa_ couleur préférée à _elle_ en retour. Chloé cache son sourire derrière sa tasse, parce que Lucifer ne se rend compte de rien.

"Ya des chiens en Enfer ?" demande Trixie. Elles ont regardé _Charlie, mon héros _[3] il y a presque un an, bien avant qu'elle rencontre Lucifer. Chloé l'a vu quand elle était plus jeune et elle avait apparemment oublié ou fait l'impasse sur les scènes en Enfer. Elle n'est pas surprise que Trixie s'en souvienne. Elles sont plutôt sinistres pour un film pour enfants.

Lucifer agite une main dédaigneuse.

"Ils viennent de temps en temps, mais ils ne restent jamais longtemps. Les âmes ne peuvent rester en enfer que tant qu'elles croient qu'elles y ont leur place. Inévitablement, les chiens qui meurent convaincus d'être de mauvais chiens trouveront un damné avec un faible pour les chiens. Quelques caresses, quelques 'bon chien' et ils sont partis. Père doit nager au milieu des chiens à ce stade."

"Ya des chats en Enfer ?"

"Oh, bien sûr. Ils savent parfaitement qu'ils sont des petits trous du cul."

"Okay !" Chloé lève la main pour arrêter la conversation, adressant un regard noir à Lucifer pendant que Trixie éclate de rire à sa grossièreté.

* * *

Il prennent des hot-dogs chez un vendeur de rue tandis qu'ils se rendent à un garage qui cache peut-être le pistolet utilisé lors de l'homicide sur lequel ils enquêtent. C'est le milieu de la matinée et la boutique n'ouvre officiellement pas avant une demie heure. Elle ne pense pas que les employés soient dans le coup, alors il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas attendre pour obtenir leur consentement pour une fouille.

Même avec le hot-dog recouvert d'oignons, de ketchup et de condiments, Lucifer parvient à éviter d'en faire tomber la moindre goutte sur son costume. Chloé n'y parvient que par le biais d'une abondance de serviettes en papier pour maintenir l'ensemble de façon cohésive.

C'est à peu près vingt minutes plus tard qu'elle entend l'estomac de Lucifer gargouiller. Il presse une main sur son estomac, une telle expression de confusion sur le visage que Chloé manque d'éclater de rire. Comment cet estomac ose-t-il insinuer qu'il n'est pas parfait?

La confusion sur le visage de Lucifer cède la place à l'inquiétude, et Chloé est sur le point de lui demander s'il va bien quand le volet roulant du garage s'ouvre. Chloé commence à se présenter pour faire son travail quand l'employé aperçoit son badge et prend immédiatement la fuite en retournant à l'intérieur.

Elle jure et saisit la porte déroulante avant que celle-ci ne se referme, la soulevant avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur à son tour. Lucifer court à ses côtés. Le garage est encombré de voitures, certaines sont hissées sur des supports, d'autres sont des carcasses vides, une ou deux ont l'air tellement neuves qu'elles sont probablement volées.

Quand le coup de feu retentit, elle attrape Lucifer par le collier et le tire au sol à ses côtés, près de l'une des voitures, en les orientant derrière le bloc moteur pour une meilleure couverture.

Elle est en ligne avec le central, relayant sa position et demandant des renforts, lorsque Lucifer se penche et vomit.

Il halète, l'expression consternée, et une nouvelle vague de nausée le secoue. Il a au moins eu la présence d'esprit de viser l'autre extrémité de la voiture et n'a pas quitté leur couverture. La première pensée de Chloé est celle d'une mère expérimentée : au moins, le sol du garage sera facile à nettoyer.

"Est-ce que…" parvient à haleter Lucifer entre deux haut-le-coeur, "Est-ce que c'est une _intoxication alimentaire_ ? Je me suis intoxiqué ? Ce n'est pas suffisant de se faire tirer dessus, je dois aussi subir _ça_ en votre présence ?" Il s'appuie contre la voiture et s'essuie la bouche d'un mouchoir. Il la regarde d'un air accusateur, ce que Chloé ne trouve pas très juste.

"Je ne mangerai plus jamais en votre présence", dit-il sombrement. Il a l'air tellement misérable et lui évoque tellement Trixie lorsqu'elle est malade que Chloé ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie.

Les renforts arrivent. Le tireur est appréhendé, l'arme cachée récupérée. Ils ont toujours besoin d'analyser les empreintes et la balistique mais Chloé est sûre qu'elles correspondront.

Lucifer s'est éclipsé pendant qu'ils fouillaient la zone à la recherche de l'arme, le visage pâle, transpirant et malade, chancelant sur ses pieds. Chloé l'a laissé partir sans faire de commentaire, en faisant mine de ne rien remarquer. La dignité de Lucifer est importante pour lui et ça n'aurait pas été très gentil de se moquer de lui parce qu'il était malade.

Il ne s'écoule guère plus de dix minutes, cependant, avant son retour enjoué sur les lieux.

"Ça va ?" lui demande-t-elle, en le scrutant de haut en bas parce que, contre toute logique, il semble être de nouveau en parfaite santé.

"J'avais juste besoin de marcher un peu", répond-t-il en ajustant ses manchettes. Il ignore la flaque de vomi comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec, et le fait avec une telle conviction que Chloé y croirait presque. L'homme en face d'elle n'est clairement pas malade. Il était clairement très malade dix minutes auparavant.

Il y a des questions sur Lucifer que Chloé sait qu'elle devrait poser. Elle _sait_ qu'elle devrait poser ses questions.

Elle ne les pose pas.

* * *

"Vous réalisez que c'est juste une expression, n'est-ce pas ? La plupart des gens ne font pas vraiment référence à Dieu quand ils l'évoquent. La plupart des gens qui le disent ne sont même pas religieux. C'est juste une exclamation."

Lucifer se renfrogne et réajuste sa veste, l'expression extrêmement contrariée. "Ça n'en est pas moins agaçant", finit-il par dire. Il fixe le mur du motel, bien plus affecté par le son distant et rythmique d'ébats sexuels ponctués de "oh mon dieu, on mon dieu, oh mon dieu" que par le cadavre éventré à ses pieds.

Et ça aussi c'est autre chose. Les cadavres, voire les pire scènes de crimes de Chloé ait jamais vues, ne perturbent pas Lucifer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Pourquoi est-il à ce point désensibilisé ? Est ce qu'il a étudié la médecine ? se demande-t-elle. Ou alors peut-être qu'il a travaillé dans le nettoyage de scènes de crimes, été dans une zone de guerre… les années manquantes de la vie de Lucifer peuvent avoir été remplies par _n'importe quoi_ et Chloé n'est pas certaine qu'une réponse soit en mesure de la surprendre. Lucifer est un mystère. Il lui lance un regard comme s'il pouvait voir ce à quoi elle pense, et le sourire en coin qui se dessine sur son visage est beaucoup trop satisfait.

"Quel nom invoquez-vous au lit, Lieutenante Decker ? Vous pourriez être du genre silencieux, mais j'en doute. Je parierais que vous êtes du genre vocal. Je parierais que vous m'agripperiez les cheveux par _poignées_ si nous faisions ça correctement." Il baisse les yeux sur son entrejambe et se lèche ouvertement les lèvres.

Ça aurait sans doute été plus efficace si la pièce ne puait pas les viscères.

"Le commissariat organise régulièrement des séminaires sur le harcèlement sexuel. Je devrais vraiment vous inscrire à l'un d'entre eux maintenant que vous êtes un consultant officiel."

"Oh, Lieutenante, si jamais je dépasse les bornes, vous êtes plus que la bienvenue pour me punir vous même."

Il y a un placard — un très, très grand placard — dans le penthouse au Lux qui est complètement rempli de sex toys, de matériel de bondage, d'une étagère entière d'huiles et de lubrifiants… Chloé le sait parce qu'elle est montée une fois chercher Lucifer pour une affaire et l'a surpris en train de réorganiser sa collection de fouets et autres cravaches lorsqu'elle est arrivée.

Chloé aurait aimé ne pas connaître l'existence de ce placard, parce qu'elle sait que Lucifer sait qu'elle y a pensé quand il a prononcé le mot "punir". Il a l'air beaucoup trop satisfait de lui-même.

Ce type est diabolique, songe-t-elle, et elle le force à se concentrer à nouveau sur leur enquête.

* * *

Les cicatrices dans le dos de Lucifer sont… imposantes.

Chloé n'a pas étudié la médecine légale, mais elle n'est pas non plus complètement ignorante sur le sujet. Elle n'a jamais vu de cicatrices comme celles là et elle a du mal à imaginer une blessure qui aurait pu laisser de telles marques et qui ne soit _pas_ le résultat d'ailes tranchées.

Une scarification rituelle, peut-être ? Les marques sont si symétriques qu'elles pourraient avoir été placées délibérément.

Une semaine et quelques plus tard, ils arrêtent un gamin présentant de multiple piercings et tatouages. Il a un noeud celtique scarifié sur l'avant-bras. Elle le fait remarquer à Lucifer et lui dit : "Ça a dû être douloureux."

Lucifer hausse les épaules sans s'engager.

"Les choses que vous autres humains faites par vanité, vous trouvez toujours de nouvelles façons de me surprendre."

Ce n'est pas la réaction de quelqu'un ayant subi une intervention similaire.

Chloé se souvient du faible "Non… s'il vous plait" de Lucifer quand elle a tendu la main pour toucher ses cicatrices, cette soirée surréaliste où il avait décidé 'de lui rendre la pareille' en montrant son corps dénudé à Chloé.

Sa réaction concernant les cicatrices avait probablement été le premier moment de vulnérabilité qu'il avait dévoilé, et à présent qu'elle le connaissait beaucoup mieux, elle pouvait réaliser à quel point c'était un moment vraiment rare.

Chloé sait que les cicatrices sont sensibles.

Une fois, elle avait tendu la main pour attirer son attention, un détail du dossier lui ayant sauté aux yeux, et elle lui avait tapoté dans le dos avec toute l'excitation urgente qu'elle avait ressentie face à une nouvelle avancée dans l'enquête.

Lucifer avait tressailli.

Lucifer est tactile. Il aime toucher et il aime être touché. Il est un hédoniste, et de l'avis général "une véritable traînée", et pourtant quand Chloé lui avait touché le dos à ce moment là, il avait tressailli.

"Pardon", s'était-elle excusée rapidement, et Lucifer s'était contenté d'un signe vague de la main, dissimulant cet instant de vulnérabilité derrière un nouveau sourire.

"Qu'avez vous trouvé, Lieutenante ?"

* * *

Lucifer…

Chloé ne sait pas, ou ne veut pas savoir, par quel tour de passe-passe il parvient à faire croire aux gens qu'il est effectivement le diable, mais elle en a vu les résultats assez souvent pour savoir que quel que soit le genre de matraquage mental qu'il pratique, ça frappe les gens avec force.

Elle a beaucoup lu sur l'hypnose pendant les derniers mois. Certaines personnes sont plus sensibles que d'autres. C'est curieux à quel point les plus sensibles continuent à se retrouver sur le chemin de Lucifer.

"Essayez sur moi", demande-t-elle, un après-midi où elle est occupée à faire la paperasserie à la fin d'une enquête et qu'il rôde dans le commissariat — essentiellement, pour autant que Chloé puisse en juger, pour ennuyer Dan et pour la distraire dans sa tâche.

Il hausse un sourcil en mangeant une nouvelle cuillerée de pudding volé.

"Ce… tour de passe-passe que vous faites", précise-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à faire des suggestions. "Essayez sur moi ?"

"Nous avions établi que ça ne fonctionnait pas, Lieutenant", répond-t-il, et c'est inhabituel pour Lucifer d'être aussi flagrant dans ses détournements d'attention.

"Pas le truc du désir. Le 'oh, merde, c'est vraiment le diable'. Comment faites-vous ça ? Alex Fideles", elle tape le dossier de son stylo, "était un mercenaire repris de justice. Je vous tourne le dos pendant vingt secondes, et le voilà en train de pleurer en tas par terre. C'est quoi le secret ?"

"Je suis le diable", dit-il en souriant, désinvolte, revenant à ses répliques habituelles.

Elle pose sa main sur celle de Lucifer, et le sourire de ce dernier s'estompe de son visage face à son expression sérieuse. Elle le sent se tendre sous ses doigts.

"C'est à MOI", aboie Dan en surgissant, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Chloé est furieuse qu'il se réfère à elle comme étant une possession, avant que Dan n'arrache la coupe de pudding de l'autre main de Lucifer.

* * *

L'étendue des connaissances culturelles et historiques de Lucifer prend Chloé par surprise à chaque fois. Il glisse régulièrement, l'air de rien, des anecdotes sur les calendriers romains ou la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ou le bouddhisme. Sur l'une de leurs scènes de crime, il y a un service de table en porcelaine décoré de représentations, lui dit-il, d'une société secrète Catholique dénommée "L'Ordre du Carlin". Il s'est fait un plaisir de l'informer de tout le ridicule de la chose. 18ième siècle, lui dit-il. Bavière. Le tout de mémoire, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Les premières fois qu'il a fait quelque chose de ce genre, Chloé avait fait la recherche sur Google plus tard dans l'espoir de confirmer qu'il lui racontait des conneries ou qu'il inventait tout sur le moment. Ce n'est jamais le cas.

Elle se demande s'il a une mémoire eidétique.

Malgré de sérieux efforts de sa part, elle n'a toujours rien trouvé sur le passé de Lucifer au delà des cinq dernières années. Il est clairement cultivé. Elle ne serait pas surprise de découvrir qu'il cache un diplôme… Ou deux… Ou cinq.

Elle lui a demandé, une fois, quelle université il a fréquentée.

Il s'est contenté de la regarder, la tête penchée, l'air perplexe, et il lui a répondu que ça dépendait de quelle sororité organisait une fête ce jour-là.

* * *

Chloé n'a pas encore trouvé de langue que Lucifer ne parle pas. Los Angeles est un creuset de cultures et Lucifer est, sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots, un don du Ciel quand il s'agit d'obtenir rapidement des informations. Chloé n'a pas eu à faire appel à un traducteur depuis qu'il s'est pris de passion pour le travail policier. Il passe facilement du chinois au perse en passant par l'arménien, peu importe la langue exigée par la situation. Il parle couramment sans fautes, même si Chloé pense qu'elle peut toujours entendre un peu de son accent britannique dans ces intonations peu familières. Elle s'interroge à nouveau sur son éducation.

"Je suis très, très bon avec ma langue", lui dit-il, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une réponse, quand elle lui demande combien de langues il parle.

Elle regarde ses mains — fortes, élégantes, des mains de pianiste — s'agiter dans les airs tandis qu'il parle en langue des signes à leur informatrice sourde. Le langage corporel est important dans la langue des signes, elle le sait, mais Chloé n'a pas besoin de traduction en anglais pour deviner qu'il vient de dire quelque chose de particulièrement vulgaire.

Leur informatrice est charmée, rougissante, hochant de la tête.

"Lucifer", fait Chloé d'un ton ferme.

Il lui lance un regard de côté, complètement dépourvu de remords.

"Est-ce qu'elle sait quel jour M. Shaw a dit qu'il reviendrait ?"

"Hm? Oh, Mardi." Il signe quelque chose d'autre, et le sourire de leur informatrice est lascif lorsqu'elle lui répond par gestes.

Chloé signe 'Merci' — une des rares phrases en langage des signes qu'elle connait — et tire Lucifer hors de la pièce par le revers de sa veste.

* * *

Lucifer est complètement dépourvu du concept de honte et a une regrettable tendance à décrocher le téléphone chaque fois qu'elle appelle. En temps normal, ce serait une qualité admirable pour un partenaire de travail, mais dans le cas de Lucifer, c'est éprouvant pour ses nerfs.

"J'ai une piste. Je pense que l'employé du carnaval de la jetée utilisait le jeu pour blanchir de l'argent. Nous devrions pouvoir… Lucifer ?" Elle perd le fil, parce qu'elle peut entendre, très clairement, à l'autre bout du fil, des sons qu'elle ne peut qu'attribuer à quelqu'un recevant une fellation très humide et enthousiaste.

"Oui, ma chère, vous voudriez que nous nous retrouvions là bas ?" répond Lucifer, et elle peut entendre le petit sourire indolent dans sa voix.

"Est-ce que vous… ?" Elle s'interrompt. Elle ne devrait pas demander. Il ne devrait plus la choquer, à force.

"Oh, ça, oui, ce beau garçon me fait examiner ses amygdales. Lesquelles, je peux vous l'assurer, sont complètement absentes. Tu t'en sors _très bien_", ajoute-t-il, sa dernière remarque n'étant clairement pas adressée à Chloé.

"Lucifer !" Elle est à court de mots, et à l'autre bout de la ligne, le bruit de succion s'intensifie et Lucifer gémit. Chloé se pince l'arrête du nez.

Lucifer glousse, le souffle court. "Je vous retrouve à la jetée dans, disons, quarante minutes ?"

Chloé émet un son étranglé qui peut passer pour un assentiment et raccroche.

Lucifer la retrouve à la jetée quarante minutes plus tard. Il a l'air pareil à lui même, et Chloé se demande si "tout juste baisé" est juste son apparence par défaut.

C'est loin d'être la dernière fois qu'elle l'appelle pour l'informer d'une avancée dans une enquête alors qu'il est en train de faire l'amour.

Elle en conclut que, oui, c'est juste son apparence habituelle.

* * *

Lucifer est fort. Extrêmement fort, catégorie fana de musculation, mais elle ne l'a jamais vu aller au gymnase et n'a aucune idée d'où il trouverait le temps dans son emploi du temps chargé, entre son travail de consultant pour la police, sa boite de nuit à gérer, et son statut de traînée de compétition. Le sexe est un bon exercice, mais ça n'explique pas son soulevé de terre. Elle l'a vu ramasser un coffre-fort par terre et le déposer sur une table pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa serrure. Sans y penser. Sans effort. La table a gémi et même plié un peu. Pendant un moment, Chloé a cru que ladite table allait se briser sous ce poids. Lucifer n'a rien remarqué.

Quand elle a été empoisonnée…

Après avoir été empoisonnée, quand la poussière de cette affaire est retombée, qu'elle a été à nouveau en bonne santé et que Trixie a cessé d'avoir l'air si effrayée, Chloé a regardé à nouveau les photos de la scène de crime. Lesquelles ont montré que la porte, derrière laquelle les deux jeunes hommes avaient été enfermés, avait été arrachée de ses gonds. Pas d'outils aux alentours. Pas d'équipement hydraulique de désincarcération, pas de pieds-de-biche. Pas de masques à gaz non plus.

Lucifer lui avait dit de courir. Pour attraper le coupable. Qu'il pouvait gérer ça, mais que pour ça elle devait lui faire confiance et s'en aller.

Chloé l'avait fait. Elle lui avait fait confiance, alors que toute sa logique et sa raison lui disaient qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Elle avait couru, parce qu'elle se souvenait de Lucifer disparaissant sous ses yeux, attrapant une balle en plein air, et elle se souvenait de lui mort sur le sol d'un hangar et revenu à la vie comme si de rien n'était. Elle se souvenait d'Amenadiel essayant de la convaincre que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un tour de passe-passe, et à quel point elle avait viscéralement rejeté cette explication.

Elle est flic, et son instinct lui avait dit qu'Amenadiel lui mentait, et ce même instinct lui avait dit que Lucifer pouvait gérer la situation si elle lui faisait confiance.

Chloé a réfléchi à propos de toutes ces questions qu'elle n'_a pas_ posées, et son excuse à propos d'avoir besoin des oeufs de ce dingue de Lucifer. Réfléchi à pourquoi elle a jeté l'échantillon de sang de Lucifer.

Les choses auxquelles elle se refuse à penser flottent telle une bulle sombre dans son esprit, et elle sait que si elle ne fait pas attention, la bulle éclatera.

Elle est inconfortablement consciente qu'elle est dans le déni.

* * *

Le Docteur Linda Martin regarde Lucifer d'une manière qui est presque de l'admiration, presque de la terreur existentielle, quand elle pense que Lucifer ne la voit pas. Chloé la voit, et pense "Elle _sait_. Elle connaît la vérité à son sujet."

* * *

Elle pense à Jimmy Barnes ; pris de démence, frappant sa tête contre le plexiglas les séparant, son sang éclaboussant la surface sans qu'il y fasse attention. Elle songe à ses hurlements, répétant encore et encore que Lucifer est le diable.

* * *

Chloé pense à Lucifer buvant un café glacé, le froid lui montant au cerveau, et au regard noir qu'il lui a envoyé comme si c'était de sa faute à elle. Chloé regrette de ne pas avoir pris de photo.

* * *

Chloé se souvient à quel point Lucifer avait été étrangement blessé en regardant le long flot de beaux témoins défilant dans le commissariat pour expliquer à quel point il était bon au lit… et que c'était sans importance.

C'était juste du sexe. Du _très bon_ sexe, avaient-ils tous immédiatement précisé. Vraiment, du sexe d'une qualité époustouflante.

Mais… juste du sexe. Sans attaches ni émotions associées.

Quand Lucifer l'a embrassée — non, quand _elle_ a embrassé _Lucifer_ — ça n'avait pas été dépourvu d'émotions.

Chloé pense à cette nuit où elle s'est rendue au Lux, saoule et furieuse, pour venir littéralement s'offrir à lui. Et Lucifer, avec son étrange sens de la noblesse, avait juste glissé sa carcasse d'ivrogne au lit et l'avait laissée dormir.

Ça avait été si tôt dans leur relation. Bien avant qu'elle n'entende les innombrables témoignages. Chloé l'avait fait parce qu'elle se sentait seule et qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle voulait une connexion.

A ce moment là, elle n'avait pas réalisé le fait qu'elle avait essayé de se rapprocher de quelqu'un qui _lui aussi_ se sentait seul et avait mal.

Et comment est-ce que ça pourrait être vrai, songe Chloé, qu'_elle_ soit quelqu'un avec qui Lucifer cherchait une connexion lui aussi, alors que Lucifer était…

* * *

L'affaire est compliquée. Deux femmes mortes, probablement la faute de l'épouse, le mari disparu et probablement mort. Les signes indiquent l'infidélité et un crime passionnel, mais l'épouse affirme qu'elle n'en savait rien.

"Vous ne saviez pas qu'il vous trompait ?" demande Chloé, en s'efforçant d'être délicate.

"Non ! Non, il ne me trompait pas. C'étaient juste des amies !"

"Voyons, _évidemment_ qu'il vous trompait", intervient Lucifer, exaspéré et sans amabilité. "Les preuves étaient _juste là_, en face de vous. Vous les humains et votre ignorance _délibérée_", il regarde Chloé à ces mots, secouant la tête comme s'il se désolait de l'humanité toute entière.

Il se penche en avant, captant le regard de Mme Wong, et demande : "Quel est votre désir ?"

Chloé regarde les pupilles de leur suspecte se dilater. Elle a vu Lucifer faire ça si souvent, mais cette fois ci, c'est plus intense. Elle sait que ce n'est pas un tour de passe-passe. Ce n'est pas de l'hypnotisme.

"Je veux que Tony m'aime", répond Mme Wong. Au présent. Si elle l'avait tué, Chloé est certaine que ça aurait été au passé. Cela la conforte dans sa certitude que Mme Wong ne l'a pas fait ; qu'ils sont peut-être à la recherche d'une autre maîtresse jalouse.

"Est-ce que Tony avait d'autres ami-e-s avec lesquelles il passait beaucoup de temps ?" questionne Chloé.

* * *

"Voilà ce que je ne comprends pas", fait Chloé, en retirant le feutre des mains de Lucifer avant qu'il ne puisse mettre en application les intentions facétieuses qu'elle peut voir germer dans son regard.

Il prend une expression boudeuse à son intention, et elle poursuit.

"Si vous avez quitté l'Enfer il y a seulement cinq ans, pourquoi êtes vous si à l'aise avec", elle agite la main, "les téléphones portables. L'internet. Les avions."

Lucifer pousse une exclamation dédaigneuse.

"Je pourrais difficilement infliger une punition appropriée si je ne comprenais pas le crime. Certes, le siècle dernier a progressé à un rythme effréné, mais j'ai toujours pris garde à me maintenir à jour des nouvelles méthodes que vous autres humains inventez pour faire souffrir votre prochain. Il y a des zones entières en Enfer qui ont été récemment crées pour ces gens qui postent du _revenge porn_ ou qui écrivent des virus. Les catfishers, les trolls, les pédophiles en ligne… les gens qui parlent au cinéma." Ses mains s'agitent tandis qu'il parle, dessinant l'architecture Infernale.

Chloé grogne, acquiesce. C'est une réponse logique.

Lucifer lui lance un regard acéré mais, pour une fois, c'est lui qui ne pose pas de questions.

* * *

Le suspect court, tirant dans leur direction, et Chloé se réfugie derrière la couverture d'une des colonnes de pierre du parking avant de partir à sa poursuite. Lucifer part vers la sortie latérale, et Chloé peut deviner qu'il essaie de couper la route du fuyard par le côté en lui bloquant cette voie de fuite. Lucifer, lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé à être pénible, est un excellent partenaire.

Elle les rattrape, le coupable étant parti dans cette direction en fin de compte, et elle peut voir que Lucifer a déjà fait son numéro. Le pistolet est par terre, l'homme recroquevillé en une boule terrifiée, et Lucifer réajuste sa veste, aussi satisfait qu'un chat qui vient de déposer une souris à moitié morte aux pieds de son maître.

"M. Michaels, vous êtes en état d'arrestation", fait Chloé, et elle commence à lui énoncer ses droits, en accord avec la procédure. Il ne proteste pas contre les menottes et, en fait, a l'air de quelqu'un qui serait ravi de faire don de ses organes si ça voulait dire mettre de la distance entre lui et Lucifer.

Elle ne demande pas à Lucifer ce qu'il a fait pour le mettre dans cet état. Elle sait.

"Et vous", dit-elle à Lucifer alors qu'ils escortent Michaels jusqu'à la voiture de Chloé. Lucifer tourne autour de Michaels, s'amusant à le plonger, par sa seule proximité, dans une terreur absolue. "Arrêtez ça. Arrière de moi, Satan [4]."

Chloé est bien _trop_ satisfaite du regard qu'elle récolte de la part de Lucifer.

* * *

Chloé Decker n'est pas religieuse. Elle n'a été à l'église qu'une douzaine de fois. Elle comprend les bases et a étudié un peu plus sur le sujet quand ses affaires l'exigeaient. Elle s'est encore davantage renseignée lorsqu'elle a fait ses recherches sur Lucifer.

Pendant longtemps, elle a assumé que les allusions religieuses de Lucifer étaient une sorte de langage codé pour des évènements moins bibliques.

Elle n'est pas religieuse, mais c'est encore _beaucoup_ à avaler.

Chloé est intérieurement soulagée de n'avoir pas prononcé cette pensée à voix haute en sa présence, parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il n'en aurait pas profité pour faire un sous entendu sexuel.

* * *

Elle embrasse Lucifer à nouveau.

C'est un autre de ces matins où il est entré par effraction pour lui préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ils ne sont pas au milieu d'une enquête, et Trixie est chez Dan ce week-end. Lucifer a cuisiné assez pour deux. Chloé ne lui demande même pas comment il a sû qu'elle était seule à la maison.

Elle suit son impulsion de l'embrasser parce que…

Parce qu'il se tenait devant son évier, ses manches de chemise retroussées sur ses avant-bras musclés, à nettoyer la cuillère qu'il a utilisée pour retirer les graines des morceaux de tomate. Il a tourné la cuillère pile dans le mauvais angle, et l'eau du robinet a rebondi sur la surface pour venir l'éclabousser. Il a eu l'air tellement contrarié et indigné, lançant un regard noir à la cuillère comme si c'était de la faute de l'ustensile, et Chloé ne veut pas résister à cet élan d'affection qui surgit en elle pour son impossible et insupportable partenaire. Pour Lucifer Morningstar.

Elle le tire vers elle et, pour un moment, il est tellement surpris et ravi que ça lui fait mal au coeur.

"Chloé", lui dit-il en s'écartant, l'expression peinée alors même qu'il pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour la maintenir à distance. "Chloé, il y a des choses… des choses à mon sujet qui…"

"Je sais", répond Chloé dans un soupir, et elle aurait cru qu'accepter cette vérité serait comme accepter un poids.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

C'est comme une libération.

"Je _sais_", répète-t-elle, souriante, et elle se penche vers lui à nouveau.

\- Fin -

* * *

[1] En français, Chloé est Lieutenant(e), ou inspectrice de police. Un détective français est un enquêteur privé, pas un agent de police. Ne regardez pas Lucifer avec un doublage français, vous manquez toute la poésie de ses "Detective!" enjoués.

[2] Inspecteur Cave dans les sous titres Netflix, Lieutenant Ducon dans le doublage. Je préfère le second, d'où mon choix de traduction.

[3] En anglais, _All Dogs Go To Heaven_, littéralement _Tous les Chiens vont au Paradis_, un dessin animé.

[4] _Get thee behind me_, citation de la Bible du roi Jacques, apparemment de Jésus en réponse à la tentation. La traduction "Arrière de moi, Satan" semble être la plus "officielle", même si ça sonne bizarrement.


End file.
